The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having an image memory capable of storing image information of a document.
Among various facsimile apparatuses, there is known a facsimile having an image memory capable of storing image information of a document.
For the aforesaid facsimile, the following examples of image memory applications are considered.
In one example, when a time-designated transmission mode or a same-information transmission mode is selected, image information of a document is read and then stored in the image memory before the start of transmission of the document for both cases. Then, after the completion of storage of the image information of the last document, an operator starts transmitting the stored image information.
In another example, a specific key is determined to be a key for memory-in use (a memory key) and image information of a document is stored in the aforesaid image memory when operating the memory key. Also in this case, the stored image information is transmitted through an operation by an operator.
When document-reading is started, without operating the memory-in key, the mode becomes an ordinary transmission mode. Therefore, when the circuit of a partner is not connected, connection to the circuit of the partner is a predetermined number of times. If the two apparatus still can not be connected, the document is ejected.
When the circuit of a partner is not connected during a transmission procedure in which a memory key is not used as stated above, the document is ejected after a certain period of time. Therefore, the operator is required to set up the same transmission procedure again after a certain period of time. Thus the transmission procedure is troublesome.
Further, when the image information of a document is stored in the image memory by the use of a memory key, there is no way for an operator to confirm that the documents' information has been transmitted without fail. This is because completion stamping, which is used for the purpose of confirming that the documents' information has been transmitted to the partner without fail after an ordinary transmission, is not carried out.
Further, when a same-information transmission mode is selected, completion-stamping is not carried out because processing is made without checking whether the partner is in use.
During the call for the circuit in the transmission when a memory key is not used, the document is not ejected. Therefore, it is not possible to transmit another document for the period until the suspension of the calling action by the completion of re-dialing action. Therefore, the utilization efficiency (the rate of operation) of the apparatus is very low.
The invention, therefore, offers a facsimile apparatus wherein the aforesaid problems have been solved by a simple structure, a simplification of the transmission procedure, and an improvement in the utilization efficiency.